ReplacingKonoha's Flowers
by Sayuuri Ikioi
Summary: The Girls have a week long mision to sand but when they go to tell the boys they hear them calling them weak! The girls flee the village and come back 3 years later strong,sexy and ready to kick peeps butts! but they have been replaced!r and r
1. the kunoichis mission

**Replacing Konoha's Flowers**

**It was a Saturday morning when Tsunade called the 4 girls of Konoha in her office.**

**Sakura knocked on the door and walked in after hearing a faint 'come in'.**

**Sakura walked in followed by Hinata, Ino and Tenten.**

**Tsunade-sama you requested us?" asked Hinata politely but head strong to the Hokage.**

"**Yes girls I need you all to go on a mission to Sand for a week and teach the Kazekages medics how to mediate really well." Replied Tsunade.**

"**Why would you request for us Tsunade-sama?" asked Tsunade's favorite pupil, Sakura Haruno.**

"**Because girls you are the strongest in our village and the best medics so I need you girls to help, so may you?' stated Tsunade.**

"**Yes ma'am" came the solute from the girls**

"**Okay it is a week long mission and you leave today" Tsunade said.**

**The girls bowed before they walked out of the office.**

**The chunnins (I think that's how you spell it) fled off in search of their teammates.**

**The girls found them in the clearing and were about to come in when they heard the knuckle head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki say "Hey guys don't you think the girls are weak?"**

**The boys nodded before Shikamaru continued "Ya I mean all Ino cares about is her looks" and Kiba continued "Yes I agree but Hinata is always stuttering I mean it really gets annoying and she always needs protecting."**

"**Sakura-chan is even weaker than Hinata! And that's pretty weak" stated Naruto.**

"**Tenten is starting to miss her targets by a inch." Said Lee.**

**The girls wiped away the liquids that were leaking out of their eyes before they put a smile on their face and walked towards the guys.**

"**Hey everybody" said Sakura with a crooked smile looking horrible.**

"**It's nice to see you guys again how are you?" asked Hinata without stuttering to the guys.**

**The guys just nodded showing their ok**

"**We're going to be gone for one week ok guys so take care of yourselves" said Ino very coldly.**

**The boys excluding Sasuke and Neji looked confused.**

"**We're going to help the Kazekage you assholes" screamed Tenten with anger directed towards them.**

**Sakura gave tenten the look saying 'don't blow it ok? We are seeing the Hokage after this'**

**Tenten nodded before looking back at the boys and saying "Lets go girls my boyfriend is waiting for us and so are yours plus we promised them some fun tonight"**

**The girls inwardly smirked seeing that tenten was trying to piss the boys off and it looked like Neji and lee were gonna blow.**

"**Yes we should girls I already bought lingerine in the shade of black but since they didn't have a size D34 in bras I had to get a small one" said Sakura.**

**The boys' jaws dropped to the floor.**

**Ino smiled before a 'blush' adorned her cheeks 'I can't wait till he goes in and out of me' she said.**

**Everyone looked at Hinata but she was deep in thought.**

**Kiba and Shino let out a sigh of relief thinking Hinata was to much of a goody-good.**

"**Huh? Why is everyone looking at me I'm just thinking about how many children I'll get" said Hinata looking 'confused' this caused the boys to be angry and whoever touches their teammate like that.**

"**Who are they" growled Sasuke.**

**Sakura giggled before she replied 'We're not telling losers'**

**This shocked every guy, making them think 'doesn't she like Sasuke?'**

**Sakura turned around and walked away with the rest of the girls while the boys were still angered.**

**How did you guys like it? I hope you did and I won't update till I get 3-5 reviews but if I get over 5 reviews you got yourself a ten page chapter.**

**This chapter was 4 ½ pages long.**


	2. their new found powers and confusion

**Replacing Konoha's Flowers**

**The girls were walking to the Hokage after they met the boys and had their little conversation.**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten walked up the stairs and knocked on the door hearing the faint 'come in' from the Hokage. **

**They all walked in before looking at Tsunade.**

"**Tsunade-sama" said Sakura **

"**Hmmmm, oh Sakura how are you, are you gonna leave for the mission soon?" Asked Tsunade.**

"**Hai but we have a request" said Tenten**

"**What would it be?" asked Tsunade**

"**We want to leave the village after the mission and train for 2-3 or 1-2 ½ years so we can improve, preferably the longer years." Stated Ino**

**Tsunade's head was now up staring at them before she whispered "But why girls?"**

"**Because when we walked over to the guys to tell them about our mission we overheard them talking and calling us all week so we cried but we wiped our tears and we walked up to the guys before playing a trick on them and coming to you and well you know the rest" said Hinata.**

**Tsunade nodded her head before saying "But be careful and you better come back in 2-3 years you hear me girls?"**

**The girls nodded and hugged Tsunade before they left to go to their house and pack up for their departure.**

**They soon finished before the girl all carried a back pack and 1-2 suitcases.**

**They saw the guys ahead and mentally cringed.**

"**Why are you here?" spat Ino with Venom.**

"**We wanted to see those boyfriends of yours and figured out you were playing us" said Kiba**

"**So what we don't care" spat Hinata **

"**Hn, why are you taking suitcases for a week do you wanna look good for your imaginary boyfriend" said Sasuke (This is when Sasuke comes back)**

"**For your information we are now leaving for 2-3 years and also we do have boyfriends in Suna" stated Sakura who was glaring at Sasuke with hate making all the guys surprised.**

"**Now if you mind please move" she said walking past Sasuke brushing his shoulder HARD.**

**The girls followed Sakura departing the village.**

**The guys watched the girl's backs as their hair (except Tentens) blowed in the wind.**

**After 5 hours of walking the girls reached Suna in search of Temari so she could join the journey**

**They reached the village gates and they were stopped by the guards.**

"**What business do you have here?" asked a young guard.**

"**Temari invited us and we were wondering if she was coming to pick us up or do we just walk into the village?" lied Hinata**

"**Oh the Kazekages sister requested for you then please come forth" said the same guard**

"**Yes thank you" answered/replied Hinata.**

**The girls walked through the doors and made their way to the Kazekages office knocking on the door before entering on the signal of the 'come in'.**

**The Kazekage looked up to see 4 kunoichis in his office**

"**Hello is there something you want?" asked the Kazekage aka Gaara.**

"**Yes we are the 4 medics sent here from konoha village in order to improve your medic's medical levels" replied sakura.**

**Gaara nodded before yelling "Kankarou! Come in here and lead these girls to the hospital"**

**Right on queue a male with purple face paint and brown hair came in before looking the girls up and down and nodding to Gaara before leaving with the girls following.**

**Hinata bowed to Gaara thanked him with a blush on her cheeks before shutting the door and following the girls.**

**The girls had made it with the help of the brunette headed male.**

**They entered and looked at the medics who were starters and healing horribly. **

**They sweat dropped before they split up and went to their own group.**

**Just as tenten made it to her group who were working on the medical herbs a herb came to life and grabbed her immediately she waved her arm around before the plant fell dead which puzzled her.**

'**How-how did that happen?' she thought looking at her arm**

**She shook her head before walking the rest of the way to her group.**

**She started to explain what they were doing wrong before she showed them the right way and continued working through all the herbs.**

**With Hinata**

**Hinata was trying to keep her group under control when a girl slipped and fell pushing the bowl of medical water herb soup.**

**Immediately she reached out her arm and swung it around making the water get out of the bowl and hold it up which surprised her but her group didn't notice at all.**

**She got her group settled and soon they worked throughout the water herbs.**

**With Sakura**

**Sakura and her group were making medicine with fire so they could cook the herbs.**

**The fire got high but sakura wiggled her finger and it died out soon.**

**Sakura noticed this and was very surprised with this so she decided to tell the girls before she continued with her group.**

**With Ino**

**Ino's eyes were twitching uncontrollably.**

**It wasn't that her group was bad they were actually good but the light has been flashing on and off which was currently ticking Ino off.**

**Ino looked up at the light and mumbled **

'**Stupid light **

**That turns on and off**

**You will stay on **

**As soon as I cough' and Ino soon coughed before the light turned on and stayed that way.**

**Ino like the other girls was surprised so she waited after they were finished so she could tell the girls.**

**With Temari**

**Temari was in the Kazekages office fixing his stuff while he sat there currently enjoying watching his sister run around.**

**Temari grumbled about Gaara being a bossy annoying brother.**

**Soon Temari slipped dropping all the papers and landing on her front side**

**She started to fan her hands which made the wind start to slash through the room and pick all the papers before it formed a pile infront of Temari surprising her and Gaara.**

"**How did I do that?" asked Temari aloud**

**Gaara raised his shoulders in a gesture to show he was as clueless as her.**

**Temari stood up picking the papers along and putting them where they were supposed to be.**

**Soon one thought was on Temari's mind 'I am so telling the girls about his!' before she rushed out of his office to run more errands.**

**How did ya guys like it? I'm sorry if my chapters or chappies are short but my computer screen is way to small and it looks like its a lot well anyway I completed 7 pages and please r & r. I need 3 reviews for chappie 3. **


	3. The journey begins!

**Important authors note the bottom! **

**Replacing Konoha's Flowers**

**It was around 10 p.m when the girls were finished teaching their class for the first day.**

**The girls all smiled at each other as if they were holding a big secret before they walked into the room and sat on the bed with all of their faces looking troubled.**

**Immediately Hinata started pacing around before she screamed at the top of her lungs "Oh my God! I can control water!"**

**The girls looked at each other before they burst out what they could control.**

**Soon Temari knocked on the door before coming in and put a smile on her face to see her best friends before her.**

"**Hey guys ummm whats up?" asked Temari uneasy.**

"**Ok I'll just spill it out to you" said Temari before she continued "I can control the wind without my fans!"**

**The girls smiled at her as if it were nothing **

"**Why are you smiling like that? I am now gonna be considered a freak for the rest of my life!" screamed Temari.**

"**Temari-chan" said Hinata softly**

"**Yes?" she replied**

"**We are just like you, I can control water and probably ice to, sakura can control lightning because it's a type of fire, Ino can control the light and darkness also having control over the sun and moon and day and night and lastly Tenten can control earth and has the power to control animals to since they are a part of mother nature" finished Hinata.**

"**But since you all control 2 things that means I do to, but all I know is that I can control wind and the only element or elements left is……..the weather! That means I control wind and the weather!" exclaimed Temari.**

"**Temari we want you to know something, after this week we are training for 2-3 years so we won't be so weak anymore. That means we have talked to our Hokage and she has agreed all though since we have found out that we control elements and we were gonna ask you anyways, will you join us on our journey so you can control your powers with us?" asked sakura.**

"**Yes, yes I will!" said Temari with tears in her eyes**

"**We have to go ask Gaara, since you know we need his permission and junk" said Tenten.**

**The girls made their way out of the room and towards the Kazekages office were they would soon ask for permission.**

**Ino knocked on the door before opening it after hearing the faint come in**

**The girls all bowed before Hinata spoke "Kazekage-sama we have come here to ask if Temari could join us on our 2-3 year journey so we could train ourselves, we leave after our mission here in Suna."**

"**Why would you want to train yourselves and become stronger when you already are?" asked Gaara.**

"**That is personal information, but we just ask of permission for Temari's presence in our journey" said Sakura.**

"**Fine I agree but I want her back after your journey do you understand?"**

"**Yes sir" came the salute from the girls**

**The girls left the office and walked to their rooms and tucked themselves in bed soon sleeping.**

**The girls woke up to darkness?**

**They looked at Ino who was sleeping and they saw a dark cloud above her head making her look what she felt, upset**

"**Ino we want sunlight please just be happy" said Sakura**

**Ino got out of bed before she flexed her arms and looked deep in thought before she looked outside the window and waved her arms around wildly and making her look crazy.**

**Soon enough the sun came out and the cloud above Ino's head disappeared.**

**Ino yawned before she started to change and the other girls soon followed getting ready for their second day of teaching.**

**The day went on like this:**

**Ino making the lights stay on**

**Hinata getting annoyed with the kids so she kept slapping them with water which made them stop and behave**

**Tenten growing a garden of rare herbs **

**Temari changing the wind each time and changing the weather with her moods and lastly**

**Sakura almost setting Suna on fire with a wave of fire when she became angry**

**So Temari and Hinata washed it away with Hinatas excellent control over water and Temari's ability to control weather.**

**So currently the girls were in sakuras room talking about well random stuff**

**Soon the girls went to sleep for the next day**

**Soon after the week and mission in Suna the girls were currently located outside the village right infront of the village gates standing and waiting for Temari.**

**Soon Temari arrived with two luggage's and a backpack before she followed the girls on their journey for today was the start of training so the girls could prove they were not so weak anymore!**

**How did ya guys like it? Well I want 5 reviews for chapter 4 ok? Also for chapter 4 should I fast forward all the way until 3 years are over? Or should I explain what happens and who they meet? Because chapter 4 and above are gonna be important lol! So right now I have six reviews! I want 5 more to get 11 reviews!**


	4. an, important!

**Hey peeps I know you must be thinking this is another chappie of 'replacing Konoha's flowers' well it isn't I just wanted you to read my new story 'the cherry blossoms stolen voice box' which is up. Also review! Cause I got 8 reviews and I need 3 more to get 11 and also the same person can review twice! Lol I'll update soon now bye I gotta eat! **


	5. they come back home and making new teams

**Alright here is chappie 4 plz enjoy. **

**Replacing Konoha's Flowers**

**It has been three years since the girls left and they were making their way to Konoha with a little company.**

**The girls have trained over the years and learned how to control their powers.**

**Also the Akatsuki was after them because they were stronger than the Akatsuki.**

**The company they brought along were 5 guys and one grandma but none of the girls or boys were related to her.**

**They met her two years ago and she had let them sleep in her house.**

_Flashback_

_The girls were making their way to the snow country so they could help Hinata learn more and get used to controlling the ice and water._

_Soon they would go to the moon country to help Ino, than the lightning country to help Sakura, the wind country to help Temari and the earth country to help Tenten._

_They had no place to stay and were wondering around trying to find a inn._

_Then a old lady came up to them and asked them to come into her home and live with her and her sons._

_They hesitated before agreeing and soon knew that the old lady's name was Saluki and that she had taken in 5 boys and to her it was sort of adopting._

_They met the 5 boys and learned their names._

_The blonde haired boy's name was Miko_

_The red headed boy's name was Mikato_

_The orange haired boy's name was Minkanto_

_The brunette haired boy's name was Furu_

_And the onyx haired boy's name was Akito._

_At first the girls hated them because they thought they were nice when they agreed to helping the girls train but their training was horrible and hard and they would never give breaks at all!_

_Soon the girls fell madly in love with the guys and the pairings were Sakura and Akito, Ino and Mikato, Tenten and Minkanto, Temari and Miko and lastly Hinata and Furu._

_Soon they adapted to each other and the boys fell madly in love with the girls and they learned all their secrets their past and why they left and also much more._

_After 2 years of their harsh training the girls spent their remaining and last year learning how to control their elements also growing closer to each other._

_End of flashback_

**Now they were at the gates of Konoha and the guards soon stopped them.**

"**Who are you?" asked one of the guards not recognizing the girls since they had different looks.**

**Temari was wearing a dress with one slit that let her leg stick out and she got bustier in her chest she knows how to heal and inhuman strength along with other stuff.**

**Tenten was wearing a nice Chinese top with shreds at the sides making her look hot with short shorts that showed her ass really well and she knew the exact same thing as Temari and others.**

**Hinata was wearing a fishnet top that some how managed to keep her chest down along with a pair of booty shorts and like the other two she knew other stuff to.**

**Sakura was wearing a kimono top that showed most of her chest with black shorts and a skirt that was white and pink on top, and like you know the rest.**

**Lastly Ino was wearing no top but a jacket that covered her breasts that bounced every time she moved and some pants that were tight along with a thong that she added but it poked out really well.**

**All the girls had streaks in their hair because of their powers like Hinata had dark, light blue and some white.**

**Ino had very light and dark yellow along with black.**

**Sakura had yellow and red.**

**Tenten had mostly green and brown with some animal colors making her look hot.**

**Temari had so many colors in her hair with one being white and the rest the colors of storms and rain and hail, etc…..**

**Sakura looked at the guards before saying "Awww konoha doesn't remember us, ay girls, well we are Ino yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Temari no subaku, Hinata hyuuga and these are our friends." **

**As Sakura finished the guards eyes widened before they let them in.**

**The girls walked to the Hokage's office with every guy looking their way and drooling at them and every girl drooling at the guys.**

**They made it to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door hearing a come in being muttered.**

**They came in to see their old teammates and REPLACEMENTS?**

"**Tsunade shishou" said Sakura alerting her.**

'**There's only one person who calls me that' Tsunade called before she turned to Sakura and called out "Girls how are you? It's good to have you back"**

**The guys looked confused before Naruto asked "Baa-chan do you know those hot girls?"**

**The girls never blushed and Sakura turned towards Naruto and Sasuke before saying "Hello Naruto, Sasuke and my replacement" **

**The other girls greeted them in the same way.**

**Then after 5 minutes the boys realized the extremely hot girls standing infront of them are their teammates.**

"**Tsunade? Why have we been replaced by sluts and whores?" asked Sakura**

"**Ummm Sakura since you've been gone so long we had to find a replacement so they showed up and took your place but now we can put you back on the teams" replied Tsunade **

"**No thank you Tsunade we can make our own teams along with the boys we brought although we don't have a sensei we'll just ask anko and somebody else since the teams will be four cell teams. Will that be alright with you?" asked Hinata**

**Tsunade nodded her head and with that the girls disappeared with the boys and Saluki into a bunch of flowers.**

**With the girls**

"**I'm so glad that's over and done with" said Sakura.**

"**Ok guys I strategized out the teams and they will be Furu, Hinata, Mikato and Ino and that's team one so team two will be Akito, Sakura, Minkanto and me" said Tenten.**

**They all nodded till Hinata asked "but what will the teams be called?"**

"**Well team one can be the black roses while team two can be the bloody roses" said Temari**

"**Well guys I gotta go back to Suna ok?" said Temari as she turned to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.**

**Temari turned around to see Miko holding her wrist before he said "Temari-chan may I go with you?" Temari nodded before her cheeks heated up.**

**They both left and walked to the village gates before going to Suna.**

"**Well lets go find Anko and Genma so they could be our sensei's" said Ino **

**So they had their little journey to anko's house and knocked on the door till she answered.**

"**Ya what do you want?" she asked**

"**May you please be our sensei for the bloody rose team?" asked Ino**

**Anko's eyes immediately glittered before she said "Me a sensei nobody ever asked me that before, I would love to!" **

**The girls smiled while the boys smirked**

"**Great now we gotta find Genma so he can be the sensei for the black rose team." Exclaimed Ino **

**So off they went yet again and found Genma talking to Kakashi and Tenten raced over to him before tapping his shoulder**

"**Hmmmm?" he asked **

"**Genma can you please be the sensei for the black rose team?" asked Tenten with puppy eyes**

"**Me well of course" he said after seeing Ino's puppy face **

"**Oh hi kaka-sensei" said Sakura catching Kakashi's attention before he looked at her and said "Sakura?" making Sakura nod her head. **

**The girls soon walked to their mansion well it used to be Sakura's house but now it is abandoned.**

**The girls changed into pajamas while the boys did two……in separate rooms**

**They were soon asleep once their heads hit the beds**

**Time skip**

**The girls and guys woke up to the sunlight hitting their faces and practically burning their eyes whoa! Wait a minute **

"**Ino!" screamed everybody alerting Ino who changed the sun to be less heated.**

**Soon the girls and guys made their way to a park in konoha and sat down well actually Tenten making a little hut out of wood and leaves, Hinata making a water bed so she and Furu could lie down and watch the butterflies, Sakura making a lightning and fire bench that didn't burn anything and Ino making two chairs out of stars and moon rays.**

**The girls were enjoying their time before the guys happened to come with the sluts and lie down.**

**The girls not caring started making out with the guys with a blush on their faces.**

**The Naruto guys felt jealous and glared at the boys.**

**They soon noticed what the girls and guys were sitting on and began to wonder.**

**Tenten soon walked out holding Minkanto's hand and she stopped before she turned around everybody's attention on her as she started to wave her hand making the little earth shelter disappear.**

**Sakura and Akito jumped off the bench and Sakura started to wave her hands as the fire started to go into her hair and make her highlights darker along with the lightning.**

**Ino and Mikato climbed off the darkness chairs as Ino flicked her finger and they returned to the sky.**

**Hinata and Furu jumped off the high water bed before Hinata waved at the water making it take her and Furu get lifted by the water as they surfed their way down before the ice melted and the water returned to the river.**

**They left leaving their ex-teamates and replacements behind before walking to Sakura's house which was right infront of the park before walking in.**

**The boys saw the girls start to make out with the other guys again making them even more jealous.**

**The guys sneaked to the house window and peered in leaving a bunch of raging girls behind them.**

**The boys saw the girls wave the other boys bye as they made their way up stairs and they soon heard their conversation.**

"**Hey guys lets have a sleep over tonight ay?" asked Hinata**

**The girls nodded before Ino burst out "Oh my god it's so hot out" before she took off her shirt showing her extremely big chest while the other girls followed suite.**

**The boys got nose bleeds as they saw their busty chests.**

**The girls soon noticed their presence before screaming at the top of their lungs and quickly putting on their shirts before they charged outside and came face to face with the boys.**

"**How dare you spy on us you perverts!" shouted Ino attracting attention from lots of families in the park.**

**Ino waved her hand before she lifted her ex-teamates up with sun rays burning them before she threw them to the old training grounds, while the rest of the girls followed suite with their elements.**

**They smirked before they walked in and sat down while Hinata fixed up a meal for them.**

**How did you guys like it? This chappie was 10 pages ok? I only added a little part of their journey ok? Also in the next chappie I am having a little Temari and Miko moment so be happy. Love ya red pearl mermaid princess oh and I also need tips on what to do during the sleep over and junk in the next chappie since I have writers block and please check out my new story 'the cherry blossoms stolen voice box'. Remember r & r!**


End file.
